Overshadowed
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Ross gets annoyed when Ben goes to Chandler with his problems instead of him. How will Chandler deal with Ross' jealous plus his own problems with Monica. CM, RR. (Please R&R) Part 3 up
1. Overshadowed 1

****

Hey, please review!! This fic is set a few years after season 10. Ross and rachel are married and live near Monica and Chandler. While Phoebe and Mike are still in the city and Joey is in LA...don't worry, Phoebe and Joey will be in it still! :D

Also, I'm sorry if there are mistakes about ages, I was not sure how old you were when you start High School in America as I'm from England, so if its wrong, please let me know :D thanks!

Enjoy

****

Overshadowed

Ben Geller walked through the door and looked around the room, trying to work out what to make of Lincoln High. He was starting there next year and all new students and their parents were invited to look around the school and meet some of the teachers.

His father had convinced his Moms to let Ben go to this school because it was where; he, his step-mom and his Aunt went. They were reluctant at first, living far away from the school but once Ross had shown them around a few months back they finally agreed.

Ben now was going to move in with his Dad, Rachel and sisters, Emma and Lucy because it was closer. He had to admit he was glad, not that he didn't love both of his Mom's very much it was just that he was worried what the other kids would say when they found out he was living with his Mom and her lesbian-life partner.

"So, what do you think?" Ross asked, placing his arm around his son's shoulders as he walked in behind him.

"Looks, okay…" Ben nodded.

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing to elderly man across the room. "Is that Mr Fresiby?"

"Wow…he's still here?" Monica asked, shocked. His Step-Mom and Aunt had offered to come, claiming they cared about Ben's education. He didn't doubt they cared, he just knew they were there to check out what had changed at their high school.

"Come on, Ben…let go talk to the teachers…" Ross suggested, walking over the area that was labelled science.

"I think, I'll just have a wonder around first…" Ben told him.

Ben walked around, glancing around but not really paying attention to what was going on. He was scared about starting High School and he knew most kids his age were but he was different. Not only about his Mom's sexuality but also about what he was expected of.

He knew his Dad would be really disappointed if he didn't do well in science and because of that he worked really hard at the subject. He had never admitted to anyone in his family that he hated it and found it really hard because he didn't know what his Dad's reaction would be.

He sighed deeply as he leant a wall, his scanning over the room again. He rolled his eyes when he saw his Mom and Monica talking to the teacher that Rachel pointed out earlier. While a crowd of people in surrounded Rachel and Susan, which looked like the Drama, section.

"Hey, you look just as excited to be here as me…" A sarcastic voice said.

He quickly turned around to face a boy who looked the same age as him.

"Hi, I'm Matt…" The boy offered a grin.

"Ben.." He replied, returning a small smile.

"So, are you starting next year?" Matt leant against the wall next to him.

"Yep…" Ben took a deep breath, "You?"  
  
"Yeah, my older brother and sister go here…" Matt shrugged, "My parents didn't want to send me anywhere else…"

"Oh right….well, I'm only coming here because my Dad, Aunt and Step-Mom did," Ben explained. "Don't really see what's special about the place."

"Me either!" Matt agreed. "It's just like every other school!"

They both silent and Ben continued to look for where his family had all disappeared to. Suddenly his Dad appeared from nowhere.

"Ben, here you are…" He rushed over, quickly. "I've told the science teacher all about you!"  
  
"You have?" Ben flinched. He had predicted that his Dad would have told teachers that he took after him and was an excellent scientist who enjoyed the subject.

"Yeah, he's look forward to teaching you!" Ross grinned proudly.

"Great!" Ben replied less then enthusiastic.

"Come on, we'll go to the math department quickly before we go and search for the others…."

"No, you go…" Ben told him, "I'll stay here and talk to Matt."  
  
"Oh, alright then…" Ross said slowly, glancing at the boy standing next to his son. He was disappoint that Ben didn't to look around with him but understood that it might have been the coolest thing to do and he was glad that he had already made a friend.

"So, that's your Dad…" Matt said once Ross had walked off again.

"Yeah, he's a weird when it comes to school and stuff…" Ben shrugged, trying to explain his Dad's behaviour. "He's a professor at NYU…"

"Oh right, that's cool…I guess." Matt added.

They continued to talk, mostly about their old schools when Ben noticed Monica and Rachel wondering over to him.

"Hey, Ben…where's your Dad?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we gotta get back and rescue Chandler from the kids," Monica added, they had left him looking after the twins, who were now 3, Emma who was nearly 5 and 1 year old Lucy.

Ben smiled slightly; he knew that his Uncle Chandler wouldn't have a problem with the kids. They always had so much fun with him and loved it when he looked after them.

"He said he wanted to look at the Math department before we left…" Ben told them but then spotted him making his way through the crowed. "He's just coming now."

"Hey, you ready to go?" Monica asked when he reached them.

"Yeah, sure…" He nodded looking around, "Where's Carol and Susan?"

"Oh, they already left…" Rachel said, starting to walk away.

"I guess I'll see you at school then.." Ben turned to Matt.

"Yeah, cya soon…" Matt smile before walking off in the opposite direction to them.

****

XxXxX

"Honey? Where're home…" Monica called as they all entered her's and Chandler's house.

"Hey…" Chandler called from the living room. "How'd it go?"

"Oh it was great!" Ross exclaimed. "All the teachers seem nice!"

"Yeah…" Rachel agreed, grinning. "I told the Drama teacher about knowing Joey and says he can't wait to teach Ben to see if any talent had rubbed off on him…"

Ben rolled his eyes, another subject to add to the list where he would have excelled in.

"So, did you have fun?" Rachel asked, noticing Emma asleep on his lap and none of the other children were in the room, "Where's the twins and Lucy."  
  
"Oh, I think I gave them to much chocolate and candy cos they were all hyper…" He said, feign seriousness, "So, I looked the twins in the cupboard under the stairs and I don't know about Lucy, she was crawling around…she's getting really fast at that!"

Ben couldn't help but smile, they all knew he was joking but it still didn't stop the others glaring at him.

"Geez, I was only joking…" Chandler stated once he noticed the looks, "the other three are upstairs taking their nap…Emma insisted didn't want to take one but was fast asleep after 5 minutes…"

"Right, okay then…I'll just go check on them." Monica said standing up.

"So, what did you think Ben?" Chandler looked over at him.

"It was okay…" He replied after a few seconds, realising that was the first time someone asked his opinion.

"You're going to love it!" Rachel told him, "You're going to be the most popular kid in school!"

"Oh yeah, just tell them about the time Joey on the bus!" Chandler quipped and grinned, "That will do his reputation good…leaving a baby on a bus…"

"If I remember correctly you both were there!" Ross glared at him.

"Yeah but I'm not a famous actor," Chandler replied, "Either do I have a reputation of any kind!"

"Good point…" Ross nodded, just as Monica walked back in.

"So, you guys staying for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Rachel said, "I think my kids have suffered enough today…"  
  
"Hey!" Chandler head shot up to look at her.

"That's what you get for leaving my step-son on a bus…" She poked her tongue out teasingly. 

"_That's what you get for leaving my step-son on a bus…" _He mocked her.

"Please, stay…we've got something we'd like to talk to you about…" Monica told them, slapping his arm lightly.

"Oh… what's going on?" Rachel asked, eagerly. "You're not moving again are you?"

"No, we're not…" She smiled at her.

"Then what?" Rachel asked again.

"We'll talk about it later…" Chandler told her, glancing at the 2 children in the room, indicating they wanted to talk about it in private. 

"I'll take Emma upstairs if you like…" Ben offered, knowing Rachel wouldn't be able to resist not knowing the gossip.

"Oh, yeah that would be great…" Monica smiled at him, "Thanks Ben."

"No problem…" He said, picking Emma up off Chandler's lap, being careful not to wake her.

"So, what's going on?" Ross asked, as Monica sat next to Chandler.

"Well, we wanted you to be the first to know…" Monica started, sharing a smile with Chandler.

"Know what?"

"Y'know that thing the doctors said couldn't happen?" Chandler said, "Well, it has…"  
  
Ross and Rachel looked at each other, confused for a minute before it suddenly hit them.

"Oh my God!" Rachel screamed, "You're pregnant!?"

"No!" Chandler told them, seriously. Rachel glanced at Ross again. "JOKE!"  
  
"What?" They both asked at the same time, even more confused.

"He was joking!" Monica rolled her eyes but had smile firmly fixed to her face, "in about 8 months I'm going to have a baby!"

"Oh my god!!" Rachel repeated.

"You've said that already…" Chandler quipped.

"Okay, stop with the jokes!" Rachel glared at him.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous…" He held his hands up in defence, "I mean I've just knocked up my best friend's little sister!"

He backed away, slightly scared when they all glared at him.

"Okay, stopping with the jokes…" He smiled shyly at them before wrapping his arms around his wife.

****

XxXxX

3 Months later

Ben walked into his bedroom, throwing his school bag on his desk and pulling out his books to start his homework.

He sighed, it was Friday night and he had only been home 10 minutes and he was already working again.

It was his second week at Lincoln High and he hadn't work harder in life. Not only did his Dad expect him to do well in science but also so did all the teachers after Ross had talked to them at the open day. It wasn't just science, there was Maths, English and French too; apparently Ross, his Moms and Aunt had sung his praises to those lesson too.

He knew he should tell someone that it was all too much but he didn't want to let anyone down, at less his Dad. Plus, he didn't get much time to see his parents at the moment either. Once the school heard that Joey Tribbiani was a close friend to the family, they insisted that Ben tried out for the school play. He wasn't going to do it but Rachel had told Joey before he chance to tell anyone his decision and his uncle Joey was so proud, he even arranged to come and watch it. So with all the rehearsals and him working hard at night just to keep with his work, he hardly saw anyone.

He didn't know how long he could go on like this.

**TBC**

Please review and let me know if this is worth continuing.


	2. Overshadowed 2

Thanks for all the reviews… here's the next part, it'll probably be a bit confusing how the two storylines fit together but you'll see later :D

Okay, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

Overshadowed - 2

"Hey, man…you done that science homework?" Matt asked, sitting down next to Ben during their lunch break.

"Yeah, just about…" Ben sighed, pulling it out for him to see.

"I know it was so hard!" Matt exclaimed, comparing their answers. "Yeah, they look about the same." They sat eating silently. Matt glanced over at his friend, he had been acting worried lately.

"You okay?" He asked, after a few minutes.

"Oh just great!" Ben replied sarcastically.

"What's up?"

"Oh the normal…" Ben sighed, "I'm just so sick of having to be perfect at everything."

"So, don't…" Matt suggested, "or tell your parents how you feel."

"Oh yeah, like that would work!" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Hey, just trying to be help…" Matt held his hands up in defence.

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"No problem…" Matt replied, picking up his apple, "So I hear Joey Tribbiani is coming to see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, he wants to catch up with my parents and their friends and stuff…" Ben shrugged, "Oh and he's coming to watch the play!"

"Great!!" Matt grinned, "That'll show everyone who thought you were lying…"

Ben never replied, he just simply smiled and started eating again.

****

XxXxX

Ben sighed as he walked towards his house, with the school's play script in his hand, trying to memorise his lines. The play was in 3 weeks and his whole family was excited

"Hey Ben…" Chandler greeted him, as he sat watching TV. "How was school?"

"Same as normal…" Ben shrugged.

"Boring then?" Chandler grinned knowingly.

"My son isn't like you…he actually enjoys school!" Ross interrupted before Ben had chance as he walked out the kitchen and handed Chandler a soda.

"What kid likes school?" Chandler asked.

"I did!"

"I said kid not geek.." Chandler smirked. 

"Oh shut up!" Ross glared at him. "At least there were girls at my school!"

"Pity you couldn't get a date, though.." Chandler teased.

Ben coughed, trying to cover up his laugh, "Right, I'd better get on with this work…"

"Wow, hold on.." Chandler stopped him. "You've been home no more then 5 minutes and you're already going to do your homework?"

"Yeah…" Ben nodded.

Chandler shook his head and turned back to the TV, sipping his drink. "He's differently your son, man…"

"Thanks for that…" Ross rolled his eyes.

Ben stood where he was for a minute, just thinking before snapping out of his trance and heading to his bedroom.

****

XxXxX

"DUDE!!!!" Joey screeched as he pulled Chandler into a bear hug, "Your gonna be a Daddy again!!!"

"Okay, easy, Joe…" Chandler laughed as he tried to move away out of Joey's grip. Joey had arrived earlier that day and they waited for everyone to come around before telling him the news, even they all already knew.

"This is great!!" He jumped up and down, he was so excited about seeing everyone, the news made him even more me hyper.

"So, you're not mad that we didn't tell you until now?" Monica asked, worried he would be upset about being the last to know.

"What? Course not!!" He told them, looking around. "Now where's the food?"

"Huh, some things ever change!" Chandler commented, put his arm around Monica.

"Oh, you don't know the best thing!" Joey grinned, "I'm staying for at least 8 months!!"

"What? That's excellent!" Chandler stated. "How come?"

"Oh, I've been offered this movie deal here and I start shooting in two weeks!"

"That's great, Joe…" Rachel told him, as the other said their various comments.

"I know!" His grin widened. "Now, seriously…where's the food."

"Dinner will be done soon…" She told him, smiling as she leant back against Chandler.

"Aww, you guys are so cute…" Joey smiled at them.

"Hey, so are we!!" Rachel insisted.

"What about us!?" Phoebe cut in.

"Erm…" Joey looked at Chandler. "Bert..Bert!"

"Who the hell is Bert!?" Rachel asked.

"Bert is our code word for danger…" Joey explained.

"We don't have a code word!" Chandler told him before shaking his head slightly, "wow, deja-vu…"

"You get that too?" Phoebe asked, excited, "Isn't it cool?!"

Joey grinned and sat back, watching as Phoebe chatted eagerly about déjà vu, while Ross explained why it was impossible for it to happen and Chandler came back with come smart comments. It's good to be back.

****

XxXxX

Chandler sat, typing at his desk the next day. He didn't normally work Saturdays but he wanted Monday off so he could go to the doctors with Monica for a scan and decided to finish his work over the weekend.

"Mr Bing…there's someone here to see you…" His secretary buzzed in and told him.

"Okay, send them in…" He replied, any excuse to have a break..

"Hey…" Ben smiled as he walked in.

"Hi, what's up?" Chandler asked leaning back in his chair. "What you doing here?"

"Oh I was just on my way to meet some friends…thought I'd dropped by and say hi.." He smiled, although Chandler could tell it was forced but before Chandler could reply there was a knock at the door and his assistant, Josh walked in.

"Hey, Mr Bing…here's that report you wanted…." Josh handed him a file.

"Okay, thanks…" Chandler put it down on his desk without looking at it.

"Anything else you need?" Josh asked.

"Oh yeah, can you get us a couple can of soda?" He asked, Josh nodded and walked towards the door. "Oh and make sure I don't get interrupted."

"Yeah, sure…no problem…" Josh replied and gave Ben a small smile before walking out.

"Look, if you're busy…I can just go…" Ben said, standing up.

"No, it's okay…" Chandler told him, "I'm due a lunch break anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now you going to tell me whats going on?" Chandler asked.

Ben looked down, playing with the strings on his jacket.

"Has something happened at school?" Chandler moved around to sit on the other side of his desk, in front of Ben. "What's going on, Ben?"

"Its stupid really…" Ben sighed, looking up at his Uncle. "Its just to much work…" 

"You're having trouble keeping up?" Chandler questioned, Ben nodded looking back down. "Why haven't you told anyone?" 

"Oh who am I meant to tell?" He asked sarcastically, "I mean even before I got a place their Dad, Rachel and Mom had told all the teachers how wonderful I am!"

"Okay… but why haven't the teachers noticed that you've been struggling?" Chandler asked. "Isn't that their job to?!"

"Well, they're not very good at it…" Ben replied.

"Look, Ben… I'd doing anything to help you…."

"But…" Ben predicted.

"but…there's not a lot I can do…" He sighed, "you'll have to talk to your Dad…"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Don't worry!" Chandler smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "He'll be great about it!"

"Yeah, I know!" Ben forced a smile.

"Okay, then…" Chandler nodded, "Now tell me what else is happening at school…any juicy gossip?"

Ben laughed. "You sound like Rachel…"

"Hey!" 

"Sorry…" Ben grinned, before either of them could say anymore the phone rang.

"Hello, Chandler Bing…."

"Hi…we have a problem…" Monica said.

"What? Is everything okay?" Chandler panicked, "Is the baby okay? Are you okay? The twins?"

"Chandler, calm down!" Monica told him, trying not to laugh, "We're fine!"

"Then what's going on?"

"I'm at Ross and Rachel's…" She explained, "We don't know where Ben is…wondering if you did.."

"He's here with me…" Chandler told her, glancing at Ben.

"With you?" Monica questioned before the phone was snatched out her hand.

"Chandler?!" Ross asked, "Why's he there?"

"We're just talking…" Chandler shrugged.

"Well, we've been worried sick!" Ross stated. "You could have told us!"

"Hey, I didn't know!" Chandler said defensively.

"I left a note…" Ben told Chandler, guessing his Dad was going mad.

"He said he left a note…" Chandler told Ross.

"Well, he never…" Ross snapped but then spotted to white paper.

'Dad, gone to meet some friends…might see uncle Chandler too…Ben'

"Okay, he did leave a note…" Ross said slowly, "Why is there with you anyway?"

"I dunno, we're just talking and stuff."

"About what?!"

"Stuff! Y'know life, school…" Chandler said sarcastically. 

"Why doesn't he talk about stuff, with me?" Ross asked.

"He will…"

"What did he say?"

"Ross, I'm not going to spy on your son for you!"

Ben glanced up when he said that and rolled his eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door and Josh entered carrying a couple soda cans.

"Hey, Ross, I've gotta go, my boss his here…" Chandler said, quickly, interrupting him… "Yeah, I'll tell him, I know…yes…Yeah okay…"

Chandler sighed as he put the phone. "Your Dad is one of my best friends, but he does go on a bit!"

"Oh, I've noticed!" Ben grinned.

"So…." Chandler started, putting his feet up on his desk and opening his soda, "What you and your friends got planned for today?"

****

XxXxX

A month had passed and Ben still hadn't talk to anyone about the problems he was having at school apart from Chandler, who kept on insisting he talk to his parents. Although Chandler keep his word and didn't mention anything they discussed with no one else, which hated because he meant lying to the people he cared about most.

Ben told him he would he would talk to Ross about it after everything had calmed down. Everyone was glad about Joey being back home and even happier that he was a star in a movie. Of course everyone was excited about Monica being pregnant and was about 7 months gone. He thought it would be better to wait a while.

However, he didn't know that thinks were just about to get even worse…

****

XxXxX

"What's going on?!" Chandler asked as he raced down the hospital corridor towards, Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe. "Where's Mon? Is she okay?" 

"We don't know much…" Joey said, realising the others wasn't going to say anything. "We don't know whats happening…"

"But she's going to be okay, right?" He asked, his eyes pleading with his best friend to reassure him.

Joey opened his mouth to reply but found he couldn't get the words out. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes and he turned away. He couldn't do it.

"Please, someone just tell me what happened…" He begged, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry…." Rachel moved to hug him. "She was having pains… we brought her straight…but we haven't been told nothing…"

"Pains?" He questioned moving away from her, "The baby…our baby?"

No one replied, Rachel reached out for his hand while the other looked away unable to look at him.

"My baby….please, my baby is okay, right?"

"We don't know…" Rachel whispered, tears flowing freely down her face, "but there was a lot of blood an..and she was in pain…"

Chandler stood shocked as Rachel hugged him again but he didn't respond, he just stood there his arms by his side, staring straight ahead.

"Mr Bing?" A doctor walked towards them.

"Yeah, that's me…" Chandler gentle pushed Rachel away.

"I'm Dr Gorman, I'm treating your wife…" He introduced himself, "Would you like to come with me and I'll explain what's going on…"

Chandler didn't glance once at his friends as he followed the doctored down the corridor.

It was 15 minutes until they saw Chandler again; he walked slowly down towards them. His head hanging, as he tried hard to keep hold of his emotions.

"Chandler? What's going on?" Ross asked, noticing him first.

"Where are the kids?" He asked quietly, when he noticed Jack and Judy there to.

"My Mom's got them…" Rachel explained quickly. "What's going on? How's Mon?"

"They made me sign a form…" He whispered, his eyes glued to the floor.

"What kind of form?"

"Giving permission to do a C-section…"

"A C-section?" Ross repeated.

"They said if they didn't do it then Mon would die…and so would the baby…" He told them, looking up for the first time.

"So, it's better for them to do the operation?" Phoebe question.

"No! Because Monica can still die!" He snapped, tears blurring his vision, "an-and its to early…the baby's 3 months early….its to early… she'll die too, I can't do this…"

"Chandler…" Joey cut in, "everything's going to be okay…"

"How do you know that!?" He asked, running his hand through his hair, "It's not fair! It's her dream to have her own baby….why us? Why now?!"

No one said anything; they all just let him ramble as he walked up and down the corridor. None of them have ever seen him like this before and it scared them.

"I can't live without her! I can't do this on my own!!" He insisted, lean back against the wall when he his legs buckled from underneath him, making him slide down to the floor, sobbing.

The others looked around at each other, wondering what they could do or say to help him. No one had an answer; they just looked back him helplessly.

**TBC**

**The more reviews i get, the faster i update :D So review :D**


	3. Overshadowed 3

**__**

Thanks for all the great reviews :D And if you wanna know if Mon and the baby is okay then you're just going to have to read and review to find out! :P

Overshadowed - 3

Ross glanced at Chandler sitting a few chairs down from the rest of them. He hadn't said a word to none of them since he returned from talking to the doctor.

He sighed and moved down to the seat next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Chandler, it's going to be okay…" He said gently.

"How can you be so sure?" Chandler whispered back, refusing to turn his glaze and look at him.

"Because I know Mon, she won't give up without a fight," he told him, "and this baby is mixture of both of you…it's going to so strong."

"Life doesn't work like that…" Chandler muttered quietly.

Ross opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself when he noticed Chandler's eyes

transfixed on his wedding ring as he twisted it around his finger; he probably wouldn't hear a thing he said anyway.

He quickly glanced back the others, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe sat close together while his parents were clutching onto to each other's hand tightly, all listening and watching close.

Again, he put his hand back on Chandler's shoulder, hoping to be some sort of comfort.

"Y'know when we got married, I thought I was through with screwing things up…" Chandler admitted, breaking the silence.

"You've done nothing wrong…" Rachel moved to the other side of him and took his hand, stopping him from playing with his ring.

He finally allowed himself to look up; his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm meant to protect her, I should have done something."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening…"

"She's never going to forgive me…" He removed his hand from hers and ran it through his hair.

"Chandler, you haven't done anything!"

"I shouldn't have signed the form…."

"They needed to do the operation, okay?" Rachel reached for his hand again, "If they didn't, the baby would die."

"He can still die…" He whispered, "and so could Mon…"

"He?" Ross repeated.

Chandler shrugged, "I have a feeling it's going to be a boy…"

"Okay, your son his going to be fine…" Ross told him, "and so is Monica…"

"What if they're not?" Chandler asked, turning to face Ross and for the first noticing the others were all listening.

"Chandler, stop thinking like that!" Phoebe spoke for the first time.

"What if he dies?" He ignored her, "How am I meant to explain to Mon… how am I going to tell her I signed the form that killed him?!"

"Chandler…."

"Or if Mon dies…" He stood up and began to pace, "I can't tell Jack and Erica that they're never going to see her again…how am I going to cope with not seeing her again…I can't…I can't do it!"

"You're not going to have to do it…. She'll be fine!" Ross said again as Chandler dropped back into his seat, placing his head in his hands. "You'll see, everything will work out…"

"What if she can never have children?" He said, almost unheard.

"What?"  
  
"The Doctor said that there was a chance that they may have to re-move her womb…." He told them.

"Oh…"

"I shouldn't have signed those damn papers!"

"You have no choice!" Rachel said.

"It's her dream to have kids… I've ruined that!"

"Chandler, no one can make a right or wrong decision on something like this…" Ross tried to assured him.

"Monica could…" He said quietly. "She's always right…"

They all watched sadly as Chandler got up once more and moved away from them all to sit father down the corridor on his own.

No one spoke after that, they all just waited in silence and kept glancing down at Chandler trying to figure away to help him out. Mike had arrived but never spoke, just took and seat next to Phoebe and joined the silence.

Chandler jumped when he saw Dr Gorman approaching then; he quickly walked over to him with the gang right behind him.

"How's Monica?" Chandler asked straight away.

"The operation went pretty well…" The doctor told him. "Your wife is recovering…she'll be out for a while."

"And my Baby?"

The Doctor paused, looking at his friends stood behind him and then at the other people walking up and down the corridor.

"Maybe it be best if you come with me…" He suggested, "then I can explain everything that's going on."

Chandler gave him a slight nodded before shooting Ross a panicked looked.

"Okay, follow me…"

The others looked around at each other as Chandler walked off with the Doctor.

"You don't think that the baby has…." Rachel started but found she couldn't get the rest of the sentence out.

They glanced at each other again, hoping someone would be able to assure them but no one spoke.

Chandler sat down opposite the doctor; his hand admittedly went back to his ring as he waited for news on his baby.

"You have a son, Mr Bing…." He told him, with a slight smile.

Chandler felt his heart beat increase and tears spring in his eyes, "Is…is he okay…?"

"Like I said, the operation went pretty well…" He started to explain; "we've managed to save both of them just in time."

"Oh my god…." Chandler whispered, as relief washed over him. "So, he's going to be okay?"

"It's very early days…his heart failed second after he was born but we managed to re-start it again…"

"So…what does that mean?" Chandler could barely bring himself to ask.

"The next few days are very important…if he can survive them, then there's a really good chance everything will be okay…" The doctor told him.

"And Monica?" Chandler asked, after a few seconds to take everything he was told in. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, there should be no problems…" The doctor said confidently, "she just needs a lot of rest."

"Thank god…" Chandler muttered, almost silently.

"Would you like to see your son?"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, I'll take you up now…" He offered him a small smile, "But I'm afraid that at the moment, we can only let in you and your wife to see him."

Chandler nodded silently, he knew he should probably go and let everyone know what was going on but he couldn't, he just followed the doctor towards the baby care unit.

He was made to wear protective clothing before he entered. There was only one nurse in the room and she shot him a sympathetic smile before leaving him alone with his son.

He inched slowly forward; afraid any sudden movement may harm him. His eyes rested on the nameplate above him, _Baby Boy Bing_ as soon as he read it, his heart filled with love. He had another son, seeing that gave him the courage to like at him for the first time.

Chandler was shocked at the amount of wires and machines around him, keeping him alive. His stomach turned and his heart ached as he watched him just lying, not moving at all. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let him fall, today was meant to be happy. Chandler gently placed his hand against the glass, where his son's hand lay on the opposite side.

"He's a fighter…" Dr Gorman said gently as he approach them.

Chandler didn't reply or move his glaze.

"Have you chosen a name out yet?"

"No…" Chandler whispered.

He nodded slightly, slipping into a comfortable silence as he watched the father and son. It was always hard when a baby was ill but he felt especially sympathetic toward this family. He had read up on their case, they had tried for years to have a baby but then found out there was very little chance of it happening. After nearly 4 years of trying they finally got their wish only for something like this to happen.

"I'm sorry but we need to run a few tests…" He told Chandler, hating having to take him away.

"Tests?" Chandler repeated, slightly panicked, "Why?"

"It's just routine…we just need to check on how well his organs are working…" The doctor explained.

"Is it going to hurt him?"

"No, it won't…" He assured him. "If you like I could take you down to see your wife."

Chandler nodded slowly before looking back at the baby, bending down, bringing him face to face with him.

"Okay, buddy… I'll be back soon…" He whispered through the glass, "Don't go anywhere okay?"

He slowly stood up straight, his eyes never leaving him as he walked out the room. His body shook as he followed the doctor towards Monica's room. He didn't know what to tell her. Would she be angry with him for signing the forms? She always had that she wanted to have a natural birth but he didn't have a choice, did he?

"She still under a heavy sedation and she has been drifting in and out of consciousness…." The doctor warned before pushing the door open for him. "I'll give you some privacy…"

"Thank you…" Chandler gave him a small smile before stepping into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down, taking her hand as he did.

"Chandler?" She stirred.

"Yeah, I'm right here…" He said, holding back the tears.

"The Baby?" She questioned, looking at him despairingly.

"He's being taken care of…" He whispered, leaning over and brushing her hair back.

"He?"

"Yeah, Mon, we have a son…" He smiled.

"You seen him?" She asked.

"Yeah… he's so tiny…." He told her, "but don't worry… the doctors are doing everything they can for him…he's a fighter…"

"Just like his Daddy."

Chandler smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I know…" She nodded, looking into his eyes "and I love you too…"

"Our son needs a name…" Chandler said, grinning slightly.

"We never had chance to discuss them, did we?" She replied sadly.

Chandler squeezed her hand, reassuringly. "How about Jonathon?"

"I like it…" She smiled after a few seconds of thinking of it.

"It means Gift of God…" He told her, "I think it suits him."

"It does…" She said, deep in thoughts, "Jonathon…Chandler…."

"Yeah?"

"No, I mean he should be called Jonathon Chandler…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, its beautiful…"

"Thank you…" He said quietly before kissing her again.

"Jack, Erica and Jonathon…." She said drowsily, a smile on her face as she thoughts about her family.

"Perfect…" He whispered, watching as she drifted off to sleep.

****

TBC

__

Please review and let me know what you think!!!


	4. Overshadowed 4

****

Here's the next part! YAY! Thanks for all the great reviews! Also, I'm going on holiday on Sunday for two weeks so I'm going to try and update the most I can, so please let me know what you think.

Overshadowed - 4

Chandler only left Monica's room when he was sure she was asleep. He knew he had to let everyone know what was going on. He wasn't surprised to see them all, still there waiting in silence.

Ross was the first to notice him, he opened his mouth to ask what was going on but no words come out. He was afraid of hearing something he didn't want to hear if they did.

One by one, they all looked towards where Ross staring, still no one spoke. Chandler leant against the wall, feeling emotionally drained. He knew they would all be wondering what was happening but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Everything was just flying around in his head; the last couple of hours had been hell.

"Chandler?" Judy Geller was the first the break the silence.

Once he heard his name, he looked back at them. Tears shone in his eyes, he desperately wanted to let them fall but they would suspect the worse had happened.

"She's okay…." He managed to choke out. "Monica is going to be okay…"

There were various cries of relief before once again silence took over as they waited for more news.

"The baby…. he's…ummm" Chandler struggled to find the words, "he's pretty sick…"

"But he'll be okay?" Rachel queried.

"The doctor said it's to early to tell…he's heart failed once…" Chandler explained in the calmest voice he could manage. "But he's a fighter, he'll be okay…"

"Dude… you have another son!" Joey said, excitedly.

Chandler finally allowed his tears escape; he managed to grin before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him that soon followed by 4 more.

"Thanks, guys…" Chandler said, as they all released him.

"It's what friends are for.." Phoebe told him.

"Yeah, if you need anything…then just ask…" Rachel added.

"I really appreciate it…" Chandler said, "why don't you guys come and see Mon…"

"I thought only family were allowed…" Joey said, worried that maybe they would leave, Phoebe, Mike and himself there on their own.

"Joe, you are family!" Chandler smiled at him.

Joey smiled back before they all followed Chandler down to Monica's room.

"Remember she needs her rest…" Chandler stated before opening the door to found her already awake.

"Hi, I got some visitors…" He told her, as they all walked in.

"Hey, Mon…How you feeling?" Ross asked, moving towards her bed.

"Tired…" She admitted as Chandler took hold of her hand.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad you're okay…" Chandler kissed her hair.

"We all are…" Rachel added, tearfully.

Monica smiled slightly, leaning up against Chandler when he sat on the edge of her bed and put his arm around her.

Just then Dr Gorman entered the room, looking surprised at the number of people in there.

"What's this?" He asked, smiling slightly. "A party?"

"Oh, sorry…" Ross said, standing up from the bed. "We just wanted to see Mon for a minute."

"Yeah, we'll leave…" Phoebe added.

"No, no…don't worry…" He stopped them. "Just don't stay to long and don't make to much noise…"

"Thank you, Doctor…" Judy flashed him a smile.

"No problem…" He glanced over at Chandler. "I just come to tell you, your son his back from having tests…"

"He's okay, though?" Chandler panicked, his arm tightening around Monica.

"We're still waiting for the results but I could take you up to him if you like…" He told him, "but I'm afraid only and Monica are allowed in there at the moment."

"Oh right…well, thanks…" Chandler glanced at the others sympathetically.

"And I would prefer if Monica got a bit more rest before…" He added. "But it's up to you…if you think you're up to it…"

"I'll stay here with the guys…" Monica decided, knowing she didn't have enough strength at the moment. "But you go…"

"You sure?" Chandler asked, he didn't really want to leave her but he also didn't want Jonathon alone either.

"Yeah, go see our son.." She gave him a small smile.

"Okay, but if anything happens get some to find me!" He told her.

"I will…" she added, as he kissed her softly.

"I love you so much…" He whispered, forgetting about everyone else there, who just watched the couple.

"I love you too…" She replied. He gave another kiss before get off the bed. "Say Hi to Jonathon for me…"

"Who's Jonathon?" Joey frowned.

Chandler grinned and turned to look at his friends. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you… our son his called Jonathon Chandler Bing…"  
  
"Chandler? That's not fair!" Joey moaned. "You should have Joey!"

"Yeah! Phoebe Joey…" Phoebe added. "Oh, that's has a nice ring to it!"

"Pheebs, it's a boy.." Rachel told her.

"So? I named one of the triplets after Chandler and she was a girl!"

"Yeah but Chandler is a girly name…" Ross teased.

"Hey guys, thanks for staying and moaning about my son's name and insulting mine!" Chandler replied, sarcastically.

"Aw, don't listen to them…I think it's a beautiful name!" Rachel told him.

"Yeah, we were only joking…" Ross said.

"I wasn't!" Joey shook his head, causing Rachel to slap him.

"Well, I can see Baby Jonathon has a lovely family to look out for him…" Dr Gorman smiled at them all. "He's very lucky."

"Thank you…" Chandler smiled at him before looking back at the others. "Look after her, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…don't worry, just go be with your son…" Rachel told him.

As soon as he left the room with Dr Gorman Monica turned to the others.

"How is he really?" She asked, knowing that he was trying to be strong for her.

"He's holding up pretty well…" Ross told her.

"Seriously?" Monica enquired, knowing they were holding something back from her.

"Yeah, well…of course he was a bit worried about you and the baby…" Rachel moved to sit next to her on the bed, "But now he knows you're okay…he's fine."

"Guys…please…just tell me what happened."

"He was feeling a bit guilty…that's all…" Ross sighed.

"What for?"

"He signed a form giving permission for them do to a C-section…he thought if anything happened, you would blame him…"

"That's crazy!"

"Look, Mon…I think he was just scared and nervous…I wouldn't worry about it."

"Umm…" She replied, staring at the door that he just walked out of.

**__**

XxXxX

Chandler looked down at the sleeping baby; he was beautiful even with all the wires and tubes around him.

Chandler slowly lowered himself into a chair as he stared through the glass at his son.

"Hey, Jonathon…how you doing?" He whispered, not really knowing what else to say. He tried to ignore the steady beeping of one of the machines but he couldn't, not while knowing that it was beat of his son's heart.

"You just hang there, okay? You're going to fine…" Chandler could feel tears burning in his eyes, as he watched his son's little chest rise up and down painfully slow. "We're going to look after you…me and your Mom will do everything we can… then there's your bother and sister…they can't wait to met you…and the gang, you've got so many people who love you already so you…yo-you just hold on…please…"

Chandler continued to look at him for a few more minutes before leaning back in his chair, his eyes still on Jonathon. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, brushing away the tears.

He knew he probably go and see everyone else but he couldn't bring himself to live. He was so scared that if he did, when he came back, Jonathon wouldn't be there and there was no way he would be able to handle that.

He could feel his eyelids slowly closing; he had been a long day. He decided to have a short nap, just for 10 minutes before going back to see Monica.

An hour later, Monica was wheeled into the baby care unit; she smiled when she saw Chandler fast asleep in the chair.

"I'll give you guys some privacy…" The nurse who had been pushing her said quietly.

Monica thanked her before turning her attention back to Chandler. She placed a hand on his cheek, noticing it was damp with tears.

"Hey…" He said groggily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey, yourself…" She smiled at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep…" He said, stretching.

"Doesn't matter…" Monica replied quietly, she stopped paying attention to him, her eyes fixed on the baby in front of her.

Chandler noticed the tears in her eyes, he placed his arm around. "That's our son Mon…"

"He's so tiny…" She whispered, leaning against Chandler.

"I know…" He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Her grip tightened around his hand.

"He's a fighter, Mon… he's going to get through this…" Chandler told her, kissing the side of her head before pulling her closer. They just sat there all night, holding each other, while watching their son.

**__**

XxXxX

Ben yawned as he listened to his Maths teacher drone on and on about multiplying fractions. Normally he enjoyed maths, he was pretty good at it but not today. He had to spend the night with his Moms because his Dad and Rachel were at the hospital all night.

"Ben? Ben…dude!" Matt threw his pen at him to get his attention.

"Hey!" Ben chucked it back.

"You are alive then…" Matt grinned at him. "What's up with you today…"

"Nothing! I'm just tired…" Ben sighed, "And my Aunt was rushed into hospital yesterday…"

"Is she okay?"

"I don't really know what's happening…" Ben shrugged. "They delivered the baby…its to soon…he's quite ill.."

"I'm sorry, dude…" Matt shot him a sympathetic look.

Ben gave him a half-hearted smile as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

"Well, guess you can have a nap in the next lesson…" Matt said, while they picked up their books.

"What we got?" Ben asked, following him out of the room.

"Science!" Matt grinned widely, causing Ben groan.

**__**

XxXxX

"Daddy!!" Erica screeched when she saw Chandler walking down the corridor towards them. She wriggled out of Joey's arms and run to him, with Jack closely behind.

"Hey guys!" He crouched down and they both ran into his arms. "I've missed you two…"

"It's only been one night!" Jack stated, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Jack!" Erica glared at him and hugged her Dad again. "I missed you, Daddy."

Chandler grinned and picked her up, he looked over at Ross, Joey and Rachel.

"Thanks for looking after them last night…" He said to them.

"Hey, no problem!" Rachel told him. "How are they doing today?"

"Well, Mon's doing good…Phoebe's with her at the moment…" Chandler told them, watching Jack as he sat on the floor by his feet playing with a toy car and then looked at Erica who was still in his arms, playing the gold chain around his neck.

"What about Jonathon?" Ross asked, gently.

"Nothing's changed.." He sighed loudly. "They keep taking him for test and stuff…but then been no more news…"

"When do I get to see him?!" Erica asked, not understanding the situation.

"Don't know, Honey…" Chandler told her softly. "He's not very well at the moment…"

"Oh…" Erica thought about it for a moment and then looked at Chandler again. "Can we swap him for a girl? I don't want another brother…I want a sister."

Chandler laughed lightly, "I'm sorry…doesn't quite work like that…"

"Well, how does it work then?"

"Um, erm…." Chandler wasn't quite sure how he should explain it. "Maybe next time it'll be a girl."

"When will that be?" Erica continued.

"Um, I dunno…."

"Oh…" Erica frowned, thoughtfully. "Who gave us Jonathon?"

"Erm…no one, really.."

"So, how did he get here?!"

Chandler glanced around, noticing Jack was now paying attention to the conversation, staring up at him, waiting for his answer. While Joey, Ross and Rachel stood back, watching in amusement.

"Hey, lets go see Mommy!" Chandler said, over enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Erica forgot about the conversation and jumped out of Chandler's arms. "I drawed her picture…"

"I did a better one!" Jack stated.

"No! Mine is the bestest!" Erica argued as they both took their bags from Rachel.

"Nice parenting there, man…" Ross laughed.

"Oh, like you could have done better!" Chandler glared at him.

"Yeah! Ben's 14 and you still haven't had 'the talk' with him!" Rachel added.

Before anyone could say anymore, Erica and Jack each grabbed one of Chandler's hands, pulling him down the corridor.

"Come on!" Jack told him. "We gotta see Mommy!"

"Alright, slow down.." Chandler laughed, stood still, causing them to stop. He crouched down to their height again. "Okay, right I want you two to be on your best behaviour, okay? Your Mom's very tired."

"Okay…" Jack shrugged, not really bothered.

Erica smiled innocently at him and held her arms open for him to pick her up again.

"Wow, she really is a Daddy's Girl…" Rachel commented. "How does Monica compete with her?"

"She has her ways!" Chandler grinned.

"Ew! Dude, that's my sister!" Ross moaned.

Chandler shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes as they began walking towards Monica's room. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face when he felt Jack take his hand silently and walked beside him. Jack rarely showed loving affection, he was at the stage where he hated be kissed or hugged but Erica loved it. She would always wanting a hug or kiss, especially off Chandler.

As soon as they walked into Monica's room, Jack ran straight to her side to show her the picture he drew for her.

"Hey…" Chandler gave her small smile as he bent down and placed Erica on the bed beside her, while also leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Hi!" She smiled at him but then turned her attention back to the kids as they both tried to show that their picture was best.

No one else talked, they just listened to the two of them argue amongst themselves, all wearing the same amused smile. They looked towards the door when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Sorry, I'm not interrupting am I?" Dr Gorman asked.

"No, not at all.." Monica said, searching for Chandler's hand but her eyes never left the doctor. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…well actually, I've got some good news…" He smiled reassuringly at them. "You'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great!" Chandler grinned widely.

"But you will have to take it easy…"

"She's not doing nothing!" Chandler stated.

"That's sweet, Honey but…" Monica laughed slightly.

"No, no… you're not doing nothing until you're completely better!" He insisted, cutting her off.

"Yeah, you better listen to him, Mon!" Rachel added, "He sounds serious."

"I am!"

"Oh and some other news…you'll be glad to hear that tomorrow Jonathon will be allowed visitors.."

"Oh Yay!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Great! I get to see my namesake.." Joey put in.

"Um, Joe…he's named after Chandler…" Monica reminded him.

"What? I thought you changed it!"

"Why would we change it?!"

"Because Chandler is a girly name!"

"HEY!"

**__**

XxXxX

Jack and Erica stood at the front, staring through the glass in awe while the adults stood back with the same look.

"He's so beautiful…" Rachel whispered.

"We know." Chandler smiled.

"What do you guys think?" Monica asked the twins.

"He's alright for a boy…" Erica shrugged.

"His tiny!" Jack stated. "Was I that small?"

"No, you were a bit bigger…" Chandler told him.

"Oh…"

"I can tell he's going to break some hearts when his older…" Phoebe mused.

"Yeah! I'll be his teacher!" Joey grinned. "Not like Chandler could do any good!"

"Excuse me?" Chandler looked at him. "I'm the one who's married."

"Exactly! Never catch me getting married!"

"Oh you well! When you find the love of your life you'll change your mind!" Chandler said.

"Whatever dude!" Joey laughed.

"What's happened to you?!" Rachel asked, staring at Chandler.

"Huh? Nothing!" He frowned.

"No, no…you've changed!" She told him.

"Yeah! You use to be this sarcastic, commitment freak… who was living with an actor and had a duck and a chick as pets…kinda guy." Phoebe added. "Now, you're married, with three kids…"

"Is that a bad thing?" He looked between the two women.

"No, no…" Rachel assured him. "It's kinda…sexy."

"Yeah!" Phoebe agreed quickly.

"Excuse me…" Ross tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Remember me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Chandler. "What I mean is that you've really grown up over the last few years."

"Well, thanks…I guess…" Chandler replied.

"Yeah but as long as you remember he's mine…" Monica said, putting a possessive arm around him.

"Oh, I'm own now am I?" Chandler teased.

"Hey, I tamed you, I keep you!" Monica told him.

"I can live with that!"

"See! There! The old Chandler would have made some sort of sarcastic comment!"

"Sarcasm is SO over rated!" Chandler grinned and gave Monica a kiss on the cheek, causing the others to moan, teasingly.

"Grown ups are weird!" Jack concluded.

"Yeah, I know!" Chandler agreed and ruffled Jack's hair.

Silence settled over the group again and they all looked down at baby Jonathon again, happy smiles on their faces.

"We better get going…" Ross said after a few minutes. "Visiting hours are nearly over…"

"Okay, thanks for everything guys…" Monica said, while hugging each other then.

"Do you want us to take the twins again tonight?" Rachel asked. "Give you more time with Jonathon and you get some time alone to."

"I don't know.." Chandler looked back at them, both still amazed by the baby. "You've guys have done so much already…"

"Hey, its not a problem.." Ross told him. "We're just glad we can help somehow…"

"You sure?" Monica checked. Over the last couple of days, she and Chandler haven't had much time alone together and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Jonathon.

"Yeah, course we are!" Rachel smiled. "We'll drop them off in the morning…"

"Thanks, guys!" Chandler said before turning back to the twins. "You two are staying at Uncle Ross' again tonight.."

"But I wanna stay with Jonathon!" Erica pouted.

"You can come back and see him tomorrow." Chandler promised.

"Okay…" She sighed dramatically.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Monica said to them, giving them each a kiss.

"Yeah, be good!" Chandler added, also kissing them both.

"DAD!" Jack whined, wiping his cheek. He accepted it when Monica did it because she was his Mom but his Dad was a guy.

"Night guys!" He grinned at him. After they all had left the room, Chandler turned back to Monica. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, looking over her shoulder down at Jonathon.

"We're so lucky…" He whispered.

"I know!" She replied tearfully, leaning back in his arms. They heard the door open and close again, expecting it to one of their friends, returning but when they turned and they saw Dr Gorman stood with a grave look on his face.

"Mr and Mrs Bing…. there's something I have to tell you…" He told them slowly.

"What? What is it?"

"As you know, we've been running tests…" He started. "We've discovered that Jonathon's is not responding to the treatment…"

Chandler felt Monica tense in his arms and he tightened his grip around her. He tried to swallow the lump that rose in his throat.

"Well…what, umm what does that mean?" He stuttered.

"I'm sorry…his organs are slowly failing…"

"Is he going to die?" Monica asked, quietly the question causing tears to form in both hers and Chandler's eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's hard to say…" Dr Gorman admitted, he hated breaking this kind of news to anybody, but this time it was worse. He really thought that Baby Jonathon would be okay and saw how many people how loved him.

"So, there's a chance he'll be okay?" Chandler asked, if there was any kind of hope, he was going to hold onto it as tight as he could.

"He would some operations…"

"Well, when can that be?" Chandler cut him off.

"He'll need a heart transplant…" Dr Gorman said sadly. "The waiting list is quite long…"

"Waiting list!! This is my Son we're talking about!!" Chandler cried.

"I know, I'm sorry…we're trying everything we can…" He tried to explain but neither of them was paying attention to him. "I'll leave you alone…I'm sorry…"

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Monica asked Chandler.

He looked down at her, tears overflowed in his eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, not saying a word, not wanting to make any promises he couldn't keep. He turned his attention to Jonathon, watching as his chest slowly rose up and down with the help from all the machines around him. He closed his eyes and leant his head against Monica's as sobs shook their bodies.

****

TBC

Please review!!


	5. Overshadowed 5

Hey thanks for all the reviews!! Here's the next part…this was really hard to write and I'm not sure if its any good or not! So please review and let me know!

Enjoy! :D

Overshadowed-5

Chandler gently brushed a strand of hair back behind Monica's ear; he was sat on the floor while she was stretched out asleep on the couch. A quick glance at the clock told him they had only been home an hour after spending another night at the hospital.

He sighed when he felt her damp cheek, from where she'd been crying. He wished there was some way he could have stopped her from feeling the way she did because he knew exactly what she was going through and it was killing him.

He was startled when he heard a key in the front door but then he remember that the others were coming around before they all went off to the hospital; his stomach turned. He pulled the blanket further up over his wife before getting up and meeting them in the hall.

"Hey, man…" Ross greeted cheerfully as everyone followed him in. "We phoned earlier but you didn't answer…"

Before Chandler could reply, Erica ran straight into his legs, giggling as he swung her up in his arms and hugging her tightly. He glanced down when he felt someone tug on his shirt.

"Mommy said we get to see Jonathon today…" Emma said looking up at him. "When are we going?"

He closed his eyes when tears formed in them, not wanting the kids to see him cry. One escaped, rolling slowly down his face and he felt Erica gently put her hand to his cheek, wiping it away.

"Daddy? Why you crying?" She asked, on the verge of tears too; she didn't like it when her mom or dad cried.

"Why don't you guys go and play upstairs…" Chandler dodged her question, placing her on the floor next to Emma.

"Yeah, Ben can you take Lucy too?" Rachel handed over the one year old to her stepson, while looking at Chandler with concern.

"Erm, yeah okay…" Ben replied, slowly following the girls as Jack followed eagerly behind his older cousin.

"What's happened?" Joey asked, once they were out of sight.

"Is Monica okay?" Ross questioned, glancing at her sleeping of the couch over Chandler's shoulder.

"She's asleep…she's didn't want to but the doctor, he said…the doctor said she needed rest…." He rambled quickly, not really sure what to say or do.

"Chandler, slow down…" Rachel stood in front of him.

He looked at her, tears welled in his eyes. He opened his mouth to continue but choked on the words before he could get them out, causing the tears to spill down his face. He collapsed down onto the bottom of the stairs as his legs gave way.

The others glanced at each other with panicked looks as they watched him break down, all kinds of thoughts flashing through their minds.

"What's happened?" Ross asked gently. "Has something happened to Jonathon?"

Chandler could only nod in reply. He quickly rubbed his eyes dry before turning to look at them again.

"He's not responding to the treatment…" He said slowly and calmly.

"Well, what does that mean?"

"That he's going to die…" He mumbled, desperately trying to keep his tears at bay.

There were a collative quiet sobs.

"No…that can't…" Joey shrugged to speak, his words silence by his own emotions.

"There's gotta be something they can do…" Rachel whispered.

"Transplant…" Chandler told them, standing up. "He's on the waiting list…. But they don't think…." He paused, unable to say the words. "The list is too long…"

"But there's still a chance?" Ross asked, hopefully.

Chandler shook his hand slightly, part of him wanted to believe that something would come up and Jonathon would be okay but the other part of him told him not to get his hope up again. Over the last few days, he thought everything was going to okay but then last night his world came collapsing down around him.

"He's on a list…" Chandler repeated with a hint of angry in his voice. "My son is slowly dying…and all they do is put him on a _list!!_"

"I'm sure they're doing everything they can…" Phoebe tried to comfort him.

Chandler slide down the wall, hugging his knees close to his chest. "The only way my baby can survive is if someone's else's dies…. it's not fair…he's only 3 days old…"

"I know but you gotta have hope…. You need to be strong, for Jonathon…" Rachel said gently, crouching down in front of him.

"What kind of person would I be to hope that someone's baby dies?" He asked weakly, tears blurring his vision.

"The kind that loves their son…."

****

XxXxX

Monica's eyes fluttered open, she slowly look around, noticing she asleep on the couch.

She saw Chandler sat on the floor next to her but he was facing away.

"Hey…" She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Sorry…"

He turned to face her, tears formed in both their eyes as they looked at each other. Chandler pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled through the tears.

She pulled back, looking at him curiously. "What for?"

"I should have done something…I should be able to do something!"

"No! Chandler, this isn't your fault okay?" She held his face with both her hands, making him keep eye contact. "There was nothing you could have done…maybe if I had…"

It was Chandler's turn to shake his head, stopping her in mid sentence.

"If there was nothing I could do, there was nothing you could do…" He said quietly, he pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "There's nothing neither of us could now… all we can do his be there for him and just have hope…"

Monica never replied, she just tightened her grip on him. Neither of them spoke, they just sat in silence, holding each other. That was all they needed.

"Where are the twins?" Monica broke the silence after 20 minutes.

"Ross and Rachel took them to the park…" He told her. "They didn't want to disturb you…"

She was quiet for a moment, her mind racing. "How are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know…" He replied. "But we'll do it together…okay? Everything…. We'll get through this together."

She nodded her agreement before settling back in her original position in his arms.

****

XxXxX

Ben stood outside the classroom door, leaning against the wall. He sighed loudly, he had been sent out because he wasn't paying attention to the teacher. He's mind was on his aunt and uncle and baby cousin. He wished there was something he could to help them but everyone kept saying there wasn't, that there wasn't nothing no one could do except pray and hope.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson and he watched as he classmates file out the room. Matt smiled at him as he walked out, just about to ask what was going on with him when their teacher ordered Ben back into the room.

He took a seat at the front of the class, as his English teacher Mrs Eddie closed the door before turning to him.

"I expect my students to listen in this classroom, you are no exception…" she started, sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry…." Ben said quickly, hoping if she knew the reason why he was distracted, he wouldn't be in as much trouble. "Its just there's been a few problems at home…"

"What sort of problems?" She frowned, her voice changing to a sofa tone.

"My Aunt just had a baby…. But he's ill…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She said. "But I'm sure he'll be okay…"

Ben shook his head, remembering what his Dad and Rachel had told him yesterday.

"He's needs a heart transplant or something…but they don't think he's going to last long enough to get it…"

"Well, I now understand why you've acted distant the last few days…" She sighed. "You should have said something sooner…"

"I know, I just wished there was something I could do to help him…" Ben leant back in his chair in defeat.

****

XxXxX

Chandler and Monica were cuddle up to each other, waiting for Ross and Rachel to bring the kids back. The decided today they were going to tell them about Jonathon, they didn't know how much they would understand but they needed to know.

The TV was on but neither of them were paying attention to it, they just stared at that the screen, deep in their own thoughts.

They shot each other a look when they heard the front door opening and the familiar chatter of Jack and Erica as they walked in. They both got up to greet them, forcing smiles.

"Hey, guys…" Chandler said, as Monica kneeled on the floor, allowing them to run into her arms.

"You two been good for your Aunt and Uncle?" She asked, once she let go of them. She couldn't help a small smile as she saw Erica ran straight to get a hug of her Dad.

"They were great…" Ross told her.

There was silence; no one knew what to say. The twins kept looking from adult to adult sensing that something was up.

"Hey, why don't we go get some cookies…" Chandler suggested. They both seem to forget their concerned as they agreed enthusiastically, letting Chandler pick them both up and carry them into the kitchen.

As soon as they left, Ross engulfed his sister into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mon…" He said tearfully.

Monica held tightly onto him, fighting her own tears.

He stepped back but still kept one arm around, while Rachel took her hand.

"If there anything we can do…you just name it, okay…" She told her. "If you want us to keep the twins again…"

Monica cut her off by shaking her head. "I think we need them here at the moment…"

"Yeah….oh course.."

"But anytime, you just call us…" Ross added. "Or if there's anything else…"

"Thanks, guys…you don't know how much that means to us…" She managed to give them a small smile.

"So, you going to tell the twins today?" Rachel asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah…" She nodded, drying her eyes. "Then Mom is coming around to be with them while we go to the hospital…"

"You're not taking them with you?"

"No, we figured today it would be just me and Chandler with him…tomorrow, we'll take them…" She told them. "Also, Emma, Lucy and Ben…. They haven't met him yet."

"Okay, well you ring us later…let us know what time and stuff…" Ross said, giving her another hug before moving to allow Rachel to do the same.

"And remember we're only a phone call away…"

"Yeah, thanks guys…" She smiled one more time as they walked out the house.

Chandler appeared again when he heard the door close. He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" He asked softly. She nodded. "You ready to talk to them?"

She sniffed and slowly stepped back. "Yeah, better get it over with…"

He reached out for her hand, gripping it tightly as they walked side by side over to their children, who were sat watching cartoons.

"Guys, come here a sec…" Chandler said, sitting down next to Monica.

They both got up from their place on the floor to join their parents on the couch. Monica placed Erica on her lap while Chandler picked up Jack.

"Okay…there's something we need to talk to you guys about…" He said slowly, trying to decide the best way to tell them. "Right, okay…remembered when you came to hospital to see Mommy and Jonathon?"

They nodded; both had worried looks on their faces.

"Mommy got better and come home… and you said Jonathon is getting better too…" Jack said, repeating what his father had told them the other day.

"Is Jonathon coming home?" Erica asked.

Chandler looked over at Monica, noticing her eyes threatened to overspill. His stomach twisted and turned as Jack and Erica looked up at expectedly.

"No, honey…he's still very ill…" Chandler told them slowly, knowing he had to strong for all of their sakes.

"Oh…" She frowned slightly. "When is he coming home?"

"We don't know…"

They were both quiet, looking at the parents, worried about the sad looks on their faces.

"Will he come home?" Jack asked. 

Chandler looked at him, he was worried that they wouldn't understand what was going on, which was expectable from three years old but he wondered if they somehow knew already.

"We don't know…" Chandler repeated, not expecting the question.

"But if he doesn't come home, where will he go?" Erica questioned.

"He would go to heaven…" Monica said softly, lightly playing with her daughter's hair.

"Why?"

Monica and Chandler looked at each other. Monica closed her eyes, preventing the tears from falling from her eyes.

"Because…umm…" Chandler shrugged to find the words. He couldn't understand it himself, how were they meant to understand. "Because he would…"

"Will we be able to see him, still?" Jack questioned.

"No buddy, we won't…" Chandler said softly.

"But he's our brother…" Jack stated, his bottom lip quivering.

"I know…I know…" Chandler pulled him closer to him, letting him cry in his arms.

He shifted closer to Monica, when he heard both her and Erica start to cry to. He put one arm around his wife, while his other held his children close to him.

****

XxXxX

Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe sat around in the Geller/Green house. Un-touched takeaway meals littered the coffee table. Ben was with Carol and Susan while Judy and Jack were watching Emma and Lucy as well as the twins, hoping they would help take the news of their bother of Jack's and Erica's mind.

Ross and Rachel decided to invite their 2 friends over, simply so that could be together, even though they had been sat in silence most of the night. All their thoughts with Monica and Chandler, praying and hoping Jonathon would be okay.

Joey yawned, rubbing his tired eyes, he had stayed up most of the night doing research on the Internet. Trying to find out if there were anyway Jonathon could be helped, he was sure he could find a way and decided no matter how much it cost he would pay for it. He knew Monica and Chandler had spent most of their saving on the house and buying stuff for the twins. Chandler had been good to him over the years, paying for rent, food, head shots, classes… he wanted to pay him back but there was nothing that could be done.

"I think I'm going to take off…" Joey said standing up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need some sleep or something.." He smiled slightly. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Joey walked to short distant from their place to the small apartment that he was rent while he stayed in New York. He decided to head straight for bed and just as he reached his bedroom, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joey…it's me…" He heard Chandler's voice. "Listen, I know it's late but can you stop by the hospital?"

"Umm, yeah...sure.." Joey suddenly forgot about his tiredness. "I'll be there as soon as…"

He hung up and pulled his jacket back on, leaving the apartment. He figured Chandler had rung because they had all asked if it would be okay to drop by and see the baby but they had polity told them 'no' saying that they wanted to be alone with their son for tonight. Joey predicted earlier that they both would change their mind, feeling guilty. He didn't blame them for saying no; it just that they had only seen him once and that was before they found out the news.

Rachel, Ross and Phoebe walked quickly down the corridor, excitedly. Chandler had called them to and they all thought it was because of the same reason Joey did.

"Hey, Joey…where's Mon and Chandler?" Ross said, when he saw Joey sat in the corridor alone.

"They're talking to the doctor.." Joey whispered.

"Oh right…" Ross thought nothing of it. "So, they letting us see him again?"

"No…" Joey said simply, still in a state of shock.

"What?" Rachel frowned.

"We're too late…"

"For what?"

"They phoned because they wanted us to say goodbye…" Joey tried to explain, his eyes never leaving the floor. "But we got here to late…. he's gone…"

"Gone?" Rachel choked on her emotions.

"No…that can't be right…" Ross shook his head. "You sure, he hasn't just gone to another hospital…y'know to have an operation…"

"Yeah, maybe they found a heart for him…" Phoebe backed up Ross' theory up. "And then he'll be okay…"

"No! He's gone…he's dead!" Joey snapped before sinking back in his chair, while sobs shock his body.

Rachel and Phoebe moved to hug him, both of them in tears to while Ross stood still, staring straight ahead.

His nephew's life was over before it had even begun. He started to think about his own children, feeling relieved it wasn't one of them. He felt a stab of guilt through his heart. He couldn't believe he was even thinking that when his sister and best friend was going through this nightmare.

He thought back to when Monica was rushed in and Jonathon was born. All those promises he made to Chandler, telling him that everything was going to be just fine but it wasn't. Chandler had tried to tell them this would happen but he had convinced him that it wouldn't and everything would be fine. He got his hopes up and now this has happened.

"Have you seen them?" Ross managed to ask Joey.

He nodded his slightly, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, when I got here… they didn't speak to me…they didn't look…they just cried and cried…" Joey closed his eyes but quickly when the image of his best friends flash up. He couldn't stand seeing the look of complete, unbearable heartbreak on their faces.

"The nurse explained…" He added. "He died 10 minutes ago…"

They hung around the hospital, hoping to see their friends, needing to see them. For what seemed like hours, they just sat hugging each other until Joey finally gave up waiting and went on search for them, leaving the others to follow him.

The four stood side by side, looking through the glass window. None of them could speak, none of them could move. They just watched the scene through the window, helplessly.

Monica was sat in the chair, for the first time holding her son. She clutched his lifeless body to her chest. Chandler was kneeled down in front of them, his arms gently wrapped around the two of them as his head was buried in Monica's shoulder while her head was resting against the side of his.

They both cried for the lose of their baby boy for hours, just the two of them and Jonathon for the last time…

****

TBC

Sorry, Sorry, **Sorry…please don't kill me!! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!! :D**


End file.
